Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a roofing system, and more particularly, to a cover board for use in a roofing system having a flat or low-slope roof.
Commercial and residential buildings having a flat or low-slope roof deck typically include a roofing system having at least one layer of insulation, a layer of roofing cover boards that overlie the one or more layers of insulation, and a waterproofing membrane that overlies the upper surface of the cover boards. The insulation is susceptible to damage, such as from the weather and other causes commonly encountered in roofing construction. The rigidity of the roofing cover board is intended to protect the more fragile insulation from damage. The waterproofing membrane overlying the cover board layer protects both the cover board and the insulation from moisture and other adverse climatic conditions. Normally, these three components are installed in succession to build the roofing system for a flat or low-slope roof deck.
While these roofing systems function well, there remains a need to provide improved roofing cover boards.